leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Flare Grunt (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Team Flare Grunt |jpname=フレア団のしたっぱ |jptranslit=Furea-dan no Shitappa |jptrans=Team Flare Underling |image=XY Team Flare Grunts.png |caption=Artwork of Team Flare Grunts from X and Y |intro=Generation VI |games= |gender=Both |manga=''X-actly What They Wanted'' ( ) |anime=XY094 From A to Z! |TCG=Unnumbered Promotional cards |card= }} A Team Flare Grunt (Japanese: フレア団のしたっぱ Team Flare Underling) is a type of Pokémon Trainer introduced in Generation VI. They are members of Team Flare who are dressed in red business suits and sport hairstyles resembling wisps of fire; however, two Team Flare Grunts dressed as a and a can be battled in Lysandre Café after Lysandre announces that he and his Grunts will launch the ultimate weapon. They use primarily - and Pokémon, among others. Appearance Trainer list Pokémon X and Y }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} In the anime In the main series Several Team Flare Grunts debuted in From A to Z!. They were led by Mable during their search for in Terminus Cave. Mable and the Grunts were unable to capture Zygarde as it used to get away. The Team Flare Grunts were later seen with Celosia, this time when Squishy went running off from , , and Sawyer. The Grunts and Celosia battled Ash and his friends, but were unable to finish the battle as Ash and his friends retreated via a distraction caused by 's . The Team Flare Grunts found the group as they were by the campsite looking for Squishy as it ran off again. While Ash and Sawyer dealt with Celosia, Ash had his friends take Squishy to safety. Bryony and her set of Team Flare Grunts later found Squishy by a rock on a river. Squishy transformed into its and sent Bryony and her set of Grunts packing. In Meeting at Terminus Cave!, a set of Team Flare Grunts stood by Terminus Cave along with Celosia and Bryony awaiting for Squishy's arrival. After Ash and his friends went into the cave, Team Flare came out of hiding. The Grunts battled the group once more, but were defeated by Squishy's 10% Forme, although this allowed Squishy to separate from the group as a result. In An Explosive Operation!, the Team Flare Grunts battled Z2, who soon transformed into its 10% and 50% Formes. They were about to lose until Alain arrived per Lysandre's request. Alain then proceeded to battle Z2 with his . The battle distracted Z2 long enough for Team Flare to use their specialized weapons to weaken it back to its Zygarde Core Forme. They then took the Core into their custody. A Grunt appeared in A Towering Takeover!, where he tried to capture Mairin, but was stopped by Professor Sycamore. In Coming Apart at the Dreams!, Grunts were seen in the security room of Lysandre Labs. Two of them in the Lumiose Gym were revealed to have been defeated by when he went to the Gym in order to retrieve it. As Clemont and Clembot went in the Gym in The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Xerosic and two Grunts who were with Xerosic and saw their arrival. Clemont took care of the two Grunts with his using on them. Another group of Grunts appeared in the episode with Mable where they battled and his . After , Mairin and Professor Sycamore rescued Chespie, more Grunts appeared as they blocked their path. It wasn't long until Steven arrived with Metagross and Metagross's lifted the Grunts in the air. In Rocking Kalos Defenses!, they were seen evacuating Lysandre Labs as the Giant Rock's transformation into its Zygarde form resulted in the building being destroyed. Pokémon and they used them to try to capture Z2 and Squishy. Houndour appeared several other times under the ownership of Team Flare grunts. Houndour's only known move is .}} and they used them to try to capture Z2 and Squishy. Skorupi appeared several other times under the ownership of Team Flare grunts. Skorupi's known moves are , , and .}} and they used them to try to capture Z2 and Squishy. Sneasel appeared several other times under the ownership of Team Flare grunts. Sneasel's known moves are and .}} and used it to try to capture Z2. Poochyena's only known move is .}} and used them to battle and at Lysandre Labs. Houndoom's only known move is .}} Voice actors In Pokémon Generations ]] Several Team Flare Grunts appeared in The Beauty Eternal. They were shown working alongside Lysandre at the Team Flare Secret HQ, controlling in preparation for the activation of the ultimate weapon. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Team Flare Grunts made their debut in X-actly What They Wanted. They have been frequently used to attack and his friends in order to obtain X's Mega Ring to power Team Flare's ultimate weapon. Team Flare Grunts were also stationed at Cyllage City; they recaptured Grace a number of times. The Team Flare Grunt that owns a Tyrunt and four Espurr was set the task of obtaining Mega Stones compiled in a list; after losing the Manectite to X, he also lost this list to X and . Later, Sina and Dexio arrived at Lysandre Cafe, having knocked out a grunt and sent information to Professor Sycamore about Team Flare's core group at Pokémon Village. According to Xerosic, Grunts were stationed on the routes around the Pokémon Village to stop X and his allies from advancing to the village, but Wikstrom, Siebold and Drasna of the Elite Four overwhelmed them. At around the same time, Gym Leaders Grant, Ramos, Olympia, Valerie and Wulfric defeated the Grunts stationed at Cyllage City. Pokémon belonged to a member of Team Flare that worked as an innkeeper at Aquacorde Town. When went to talk to , the innkeeper had her Spritzee attack Y to prevent her from leaving the inn. Y's broke the window for Y, allowing her to escape while it stayed behind to battle Spritzee. Eventually, Fletchy won and defeated both Spritzee and the innkeeper. None of Spritzee's moves are known.}} was first used by a Grunt on . They attempted to collect a hidden in a tree, but an happened to lead X and his friends to the same tree. The Mega Stone was found and taken by Clemont, but the Grunt had Tyrunt chew through the tree and have it crash on top of Clemont, leaving it open to be stolen. X pursued the Tyrunt, but it also managed to steal Kanga's as well. Tyrunt's only known move is .}} , each with a different expression on its face. They were used to try and stop X from pursuing the Grunt and Tyrunt, but Y, , and sent their Pokémon out to let X and advance. Cassius later helps them, catching three of them with his . The fourth and last Espurr was later found and taken in by Emma. None of their moves are known.}} were used at the Super Training dome. One was used to attack X's group from the air, but it was driven away by Kanga and Li'l Kanga's . Later, two Grunts used both Noibat to attack X's group once again. They attack Y in the air, leaving her at a disadvantage. With their supersonic waves, the Noibat prevented the group's voices from reaching their Pokémon, which prevented them from helping Y. By having pop a balloon, the Noibat and their Trainers were sent flying when the balloon crashed into them as it deflated. Later, more were used to guard the Team Flare Secret HQ, but were defeated by X's team. None of Noibat's moves are known.}} was used by two Grunts at the Fun Minigame Corner. It attacked Y while she was trying to bond with her , Veevee. With its acidic slime, it burned through Y's helmet and nearly melted her. Veevee battled against Sliggoo, but was no match until it evolved into a , thus becoming immune to Sliggoo's attacks. Veevee defeated Sliggoo by draining its health with and send the two Grunts flying. None of Sliggoo's moves are known.}} were used by several Grunts to guard the Team Flare Secret HQ. They were defeated when Emma lifted the ear of her , Mimi. The uncontrolled Psychic power sent the Grunts and their Goomy flying. Their only known move is .}} were used by Team Flare in order to try and recapture before it let itself be captured by a human. When Y decided to take Xerneas, she commanded it to easily defeat the Grunts and their Pokémon by sending them flying. None of Scrafty's moves are known.}} were used by Team Flare in order to try and recapture before it let itself be captured by a human. When Y decided to take Xerneas, she commanded it to easily defeat the Grunts and their Pokémon by sending them flying. None of Mightyena's moves are known.}} were used by Team Flare in order to try and recapture before it let itself be captured by a human. When Y decided to take Xerneas, she commanded it to easily defeat the Grunts and their Pokémon by sending them flying. None of Swalot's moves are known.}} were used by Team Flare in order to try and recapture before it let itself be captured by a human. When Y decided to take Xerneas, she commanded it to easily defeat the Grunts and their Pokémon by sending them flying. None of Liepard's moves are known.}} In the TCG This is a listing of cards mentioning or featuring Team Flare Grunts in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Supporter|enset=XY|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=129/146|jpset=Unnumbered Promotional cards}} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Sbire de la Team Flare |de=Team Flare Rüpel |it=Recluta Team Flare |ko= |pt_br=Grunhido da Equipe Flare ( ) Recruta da Equipe Flare ( ) |es=Recluta del Team Flare }} |corecolor= |bordercolor= }} Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters de:Team Flare Rüpel es:Recluta del Team Flare fr:Sbire de la Team Flare it:Recluta Team Flare ja:フレアだんのしたっぱ zh:闪焰队手下